A Mobile Edge Computing (MEC) server provides an information technology (IT) service environment and a cloud computing capability on a radio access network (RAN) close to a mobile subscriber, and creates a highly distributed environment for deploying applications and services. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an application of an MEC server in the prior art. In FIG. 1, the MEC server includes an underlying infrastructure, a mobile edge platform, and an edge service server. The underlying infrastructure includes an MEC hardware resource layer and an MEC virtualization layer. The mobile edge platform is a core of the MEC server, and includes an MEC virtual management layer (for example, IaaS) and an MEC application service platform. A location of the MEC virtual management layer is selectable, and the MEC virtual management layer may be located at another location and is not implemented on the mobile edge platform. The MEC application service platform is configured to provide a data routing (Traffic Offload Function, TOF for short) service, a radio network information service (RNIS), a communication service, a registration service, and the like. On the mobile edge platform, a registration service module exposes the TOF service, the RNIS, and the like to an MEC application (Application, APP for short) program in a virtual machine (Virtual Machine, VM for short) of the edge service server for use.
Currently, a location of an MEC server is mostly considered during deployment of the MEC server. For example, there are three deployment scenarios in the prior art: In a first deployment scenario, the MEC server is deployed on an eNodeB side of Long Term Evolution (LTE), and one MEC server is deployed on one eNodeB side; in a second deployment scenario, the MEC server is deployed on a convergence node of LTE or 3rd Generation (The 3rd Generation Telecommunication, 3G for short), and a plurality of base stations may share one MEC server; in a third deployment scenario, the MEC server is deployed on a 3G radio network controller (RNC), and a plurality of base stations may share one MEC server. The MEC servers in the first deployment scenario and the third deployment scenario are deployed on a radio access network side, so as to reduce a delay, optimize system performance, and improve quality of experience (QoE) of a user. The MEC server in the second deployment scenario is deployed on an upper-layer node of a radio access network, for example, a 3G convergence node, so as to support mobility. However, because only the location of the MEC server is considered in the foregoing three deployment manners, the deployment manners are not sufficiently flexible, and development and application of the MEC server are limited.